The Death of Me
by XxIceShinexX
Summary: nevis is the only child of the snowager, and must discover the mysterious fate of destiny while also rivallizing a group of evil gothiks
1. Chapter 1

**AN:** first fanfic pls review! PS dont read if your gothik or alergic!

 **0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x00x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x**

Hi my name is Nevis Freeze'flake Snowager Negg Fyora and I am the only child of the Snowager (in case YOU couldn't tell). I'm not related to Queen Fyora but I wish I was because she's a major frizzin hottie. I am also an ice witch, but im not evil or anything lmao. Today I was walking with my father downtown. I was wearing a slate gray jacket, a yellow pants, white shirt and shoes. My father was naked LOL but its ok bcause hes a snake. It was snowy and sunny outside so I was happy (because im more powerful with the weather like that). We were making my way to school. I attended a school for Magical Witches in happy village, where I studied since I was little.

Baelia the snow faerie was kidnapped when she was a baby by dr Slot, who took her to his space station and corrupted her by making experiments. He cloned her with her dna, making a second snow fairy who he kept hidden inside the ice cavern. When he was defeated she escaped and met my father the snowager, and they fell instatly in love, so that's why i am a witch with ice powers.

Anyways i was was walking with my father downtown when I saw a bunch of gothik neopets smoking drugs in the corner. I knew them. Misery the Usul shot glares at me, the jealous bich. She didnt do anything tho because I had my full powers.

I flipped her off and kept walking. When suddently I bumped into someone. It was... ... ...KAnrik the thif!

 **0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x00x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x**

 **AN:** special Thanks to XxSunShinexX 4 helping me with the storie! I promise Cheryiia will appear next chapter! huggies owo


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:** i didnt actually wait for the reviews before writing this chapter LOL

 **0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x00x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x**

"Hi Karik the thief" I murmured, blushingly.

"Hello Freezeflake" He said. "sorry but I gotta go. Official thief business." he added, misteriously.

"okay..." I said a bit disappointingly, but I knew he had places to go and thingies to do. I went on my way to school, still blushing.

"OhH MY FYORA?" gurted my best friend Cheryiia the shoyru - "you DO LIKE HIM!"

"DO'NT!" i protested angrily.

"YE YOU DO! LMAO" she cackled.

I laughed 2 because she was my best friend. "So what classes do we have today?"

"Fairy magic with principal Fyora, then Ice magic with Baelia and then Fairy history with Baltasar" she said.

"Ugh I HATE Baltasar he's such a creep" I said. "Me too!" she agreed.

We were walking to class when we saw HER - Misery the usul and her gothik friends, glaring at us.

"Dont thing I forgot how you flipped me off!" she said angrily while we backed off "You'll see there will be revenge!" then she ran off, probably to sag off again. We just laughed it off, as we knew she was luny off her mind from drugs, and went off to the class where principal Fyira was waiting off for us.

But just as I was arriving at the door I tripped (i'm very clumsy), and right in front of Fyor! I was mortified but deep down I knew I wouldn't be punished because she was friends with my family (thats how I got into Witch School). But when I was getting up I saw hi m...Karnik! he was watching from the window, but just as our eyes locked he vanished into the darkness.

 _What was he doing!?_


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:** i got some views! thanks guys! still no review tho :C also thanks again 2 XxSunShinexX for helping me with some plot holes! huggies owo ( **AN:** bewear this chapter ends in a clifhanger (get it like the game in horror mountain), mwahahahaha)

 **0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x00x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x**

 **Chapter 3: Heal The World**

"Good morning students" Said Principal Fyora. "I am here to teach thou all about Faery Magic!"

I heard Mistery the Usul scoff and snicker in the background. I ignored the bich.

Celestia kept talking about fairy magic, but I started drifting off, pondering about what I had just seen: Kakri was spying on the school? Was he planning to steal something from inside our walls? If so what? I shared my thoughts with Cheryia.

"oH? are you suure you saw him?" she snuffed "I you just want him to be stalking you!"

"Rya I SWeAR I saw him!" I bawled tearly.

"Ok ok I believe you!" she said apologeticaly. "But why?"

"I don't know! I was just about to tell her..." i retorted, thinking when suddenly a Ball of Light appeared in front of the class. Celestia had opened a portal! Inside it we could see far-away lands such as Tirannia, Mysery Island and Moltara. Fyora said in inponent, motherly tones: "This is a Fairy Portal. It can take thou anyweher in the world!"

Even Misery the Usual was paying attention. I sensed dark thoughts in her mind, but had more pressing matters.

"It can also be used to look everywhere in the world of neopia!" she said. "This is our most avanced magic fairy technology, kept at utermost secret so it doesnt fall in the wrong hands. This is why, as begginer witches, y'all must swear to protect its secrets." Fyora said, knowingly and wisely."Because if thou do naght, it might fall in the hands of evil and end thoust world... FOREVER!"

I gasped


	4. Chapter 4

**AN:** guys this chapter is gonna be separated into characters, for example if you see (CHERYIIA) then cherya is going to ell the story until you see like another name! (this is to add depth to them (like XxSunShinexX (thanks! huggies owo) suggested), and to envolve more plot lines i didnt know how to put in) also i got like SIX TEEN difrent viewers/readers thanks guys!

 **0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x00x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x**

(CHEIRYIA)

Today was the first day of school. I am a Witch, so I study in the Witch School in terror village, alongside my best friend Nevil. Today I was wearing a leather bra with baby blue lace all around it, a blue, wave-patterned ice jacket and a mini skirt that flowed even when there wasnt any wind (its neocash so its animated LOL) So anyways I was headed to my classroom when I detected Misery the Usal and her gang of gothiks. My face drooped as dark, depressing thoughts raced my mind. What if Nevis discovered my secret?

(KAKRIK)

"My name is Kakrin, and i am the leader of the Thiefs." I presented myself. In front of me was a dazzling ice witch, wearing a simple cotton shirt and leather pants combo but pulling it off amazingly, with blue eyes shimmering like water. "What is your name?"

"Nevis" I answered.

"I see." He answered, mysteriously. "So you're a student in Fyora's Witch School?" he asked, grinning with a seductive smile.

"Yes" Nevis answered. "I'm not a master in magic yet though I have a lot to learn..."

My heart panged in my chest from the sincerity of the answer. Thiefs knew only lies and decepticon, so I was dazzled by a simple, honest andswer... Should I really go trough with the mission? I had to learn more before making a decision...

 **0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x00x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x**

 **AN:** Also i noticed only now that these flashbacks didnt solve the cliffhanger from last chapter mwahahahahaha keep in tune for more later


	5. Chapter 5

**AN:** omg guys I think I got more views! thanks and BUG HUGGIES OWO

 **0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x00x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x**

It was still Faerie Magic Class with Foyra. She had just revealed the top-secret witch technology, the Faery Portal, to the class.

"So i need y'all to raise thour hands and proclaim this silence Vow." Said Fyora.

We all raised our hands (except Marty because he was a Jub Jub LOL) and started the magic vow. I swiftly detected that Mistery the Usul didn't actually raise her hand.

"Wee ned to keep an eye out for her" I said to Riya (short 4 cheryiia) the Shoyru. Suddenly she seemed all deppressed as her eyes drooped out.

"Whats wrong?" i asked

"Nothing" she snuffed

But something WAS amiss. I decided to keep an eye on her, too.

We finished the magic vow and class was dismissed. I decided to go outside to breathe a little. My eye glimpsed at something but I was too stressed to take notice. Also my other friend Lisha was calling me (yes this is the same lisha from the meridell plots she's also a witch so she's in witch school)

"Hey Lisa" I said "Hey" she answered

"OMG nevis did you hear about the Shadow?" she asked

"NO?" I asnwered.

"Well he's someone who was seen climbing on the roofs the other day. No one could see who he was clearly but eye witnesses said that he was jumping from roof to roof, creeping on the windows!1"

I knew it! Kanrik WAS around the school! Only he would be so stealthive...

"Interesting." I said, innerlizing my emotions. "If you learn anything new about the "shadow" tell me right away."

"Okay!" said Lisha.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN:**

 **0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x00x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x**

It was the next day. I had slept on the commonal student dormitories, because my father the snowager was on a business trip for the month. I got up, changed out of my pyjamas and opened my limpid, crimson blue eyes. I put on a cute black ripped leather hoodie + white fedora combo on top of my simple shirt with "FUK OFF GOTHIKS" written on the front and back, and my ripped pink jeans with lace all around it. I also applied a small amount of crem.

"Good morning" said a scintillating voice - it was...Chariaa!

"Hey g'url" i said;

I couldn't help but notice she was wearing a cute aluminium foil bikini with purple lace, an empowering spotted leather corset and skirt, and she was wearing TONS of eyeliner to the point where her lashes were clumpy. She was also wearing combat gucci stilettos, with those cowboy sawblade thingies on the heel. She was looking xtremely sexy and dangerous today.

"Did you forget‽" she questioned

"What" i exclaimed

"The Combat Class!" she roared

"OMG" i blurted

"Is it this month?" I inquired

The Combat Class was a special class we had every month, where we would hunt down a flag placed by the opposite team in the icy forest. We were free to use ANY combat magic and weapons as long as we didnt kill lol. I was the leader of Team Icy Shine, and Misery the Usul was the leader of the other team.

"Yes! Today was the training remember! For this years last combat!"

We stormed off to class. Professor Battle Fairy was already aguarding for us.

"You're late" - she said.

Misery the Usual chuckled mutely in the background.

"Sorry miss battle Faeri, it won't happen again." We both said in unison, making our best sad face.

"Its ok Nevis I trust you. But now we must begin... THE BATTLE!"

 **0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x00x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x**

 **AN:** Yeah I know but next episonde it will be the full training session! stay tuned huggies owo


	7. Chapter 7

**AN:** Warning these next chapters will contain scenes of the EXTREME. Sensitive readers please skip. (also fuck off any gothiks this fic isnt 4 u) huggies owo

 **0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x00x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x**

 **PART 1**

The battle was aboot to begin. We had climbed Horror Mountian, and choosed our camps (where our team flags would stay). I chose a small clearing in the middle of da pine tree forest. I didnt know where misery the usul's team hid theirs but i had a hunch.

I absorbed the enviroment. Bouquets of brilliant neggs undulated ceaselessly from within their bushes with teh invisible yet icy wind, grey rocks all around the clearing, hiding the small yet everpresent baby pfrom view, tall pine trees imponent in the distance, while one single angelpus flyed above me, robing me of my atention when sudenly the trumphet that anounced the begining off the training rang.

PHOOOOOOOO!

I ran towards the enemys team camp. I swiftly detected Lisha and Cheyra by my side, as usual. They had expressive orders to throw themselfs in front of me and bodyblock incoming dangers to ensure the winning of the game, as I was the fastest runner on the team.

I KNEW misery the usul would hide her flag in somewere dark and deprezzing, so I was running with all mi might towards the darkest place in all of Teerro Mountamis, tje Dark Florest. Cheryeya and Luisha were right by me when we saw the looming shadow of sorrow and despair cloging up the sorroundins, like an evil cloud. It was sooo dark and gothik.

"ICESHINE WATCH OUT!1!" i heard Lisha say, just as a magic spell stunned her. Her hand broke as she fell but she was okay tho.

"HAHA THATL TEACH HER" laughed Carnation the poogle, one of misery the usuls gothik gangsters.

"BICH U THOUGHT" I screamed, blasting him with a spell that cut through his flesh, spilling blood everwhere

"NOOO!" he screamed and twinkled out of view

"Quick nevis!" said Charya "Its too late for her..." she looked tearfully at Lois, knocked out on the ground.

We ran.

 **0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x00x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x**

 **AN:** Sorry but this chapta was waay 2 long (also i was really xcited to write so i wrote very fast so i mite have missed some spelling errors lol) also XxSunShinexX couldnt help me with the speling cause shes at the hospital right now (shes got the mumples :c) get beeter gurl we love u! 3 huggies owo


	8. Chapter 9

**AN:** XxSunShinexX get better gurl!

 **0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x00x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x**

 **PART 3**

After the encounter with the dragon we ran and ran faster and fatser into the darknes, and we found teh flaG! It was surounded by a dankness spell, so i cast a liteness spell and was aboot to rea when suddently...! Moistery the Udsal weas yere, lasfaihng menasndocunyt at us!

"You're not going anywhere!" said Misery the Usual.

She then shot me!1! But Cherrya swiftly blocked the shot with a barrier spell. It reflected back to miery the usul, but she blocked it as well.

"you c'ant use LETHAL!" I shooted, pontificating my katana at her.

"Ha ha" she laughed. "And whos there to stop me? the dark forest blocks all magic supervision, the battle fairy cant watch us here!" she grimaced, raising her voice and preparing a spell "EBONIUS D'ARKINEX!"

An evil spell flought its way to my heart, my soul, but Cherie jumped in front of it, while I cast a teleporting spell on her, so she was teleported to safety just before the spell hit her.

I was just me and Misery the Usul.

I threw my katana at her, but she swiftly jumped. "ICY'SHINE!" i shouted the name of my most powerful ice spell. The icy lite that came out of me was so pure, so celestial that Usul the Usul was totally weakened - her powers of the darkness forsaking her.

"G'AH!" she shouted, her form sizzling and withering out of existance.

Coccoons of darkness are the result of when a NeoPet is wilingly posessed by a powerful Dark Spirit, like those three evil witches from the maridell plots. They cant materialize when theres enough lite, so theyre gothicks.

"Wots goin on?" i asked as misery the ssual was vanishing "This isnt a killing spel! Why are you disapearing?" then it dawned on me.

Coccoons of darkness are the result of when a NeoPet is wilingly posessed by a powerful Dark Spirit, like those three evil witches from the maridell plots. They cant materialize when theres enough lite, so theyre gothicks.

"YOURE A COCKCONE!" i accused. She just hissed and teleported away, to the darkness where she would regain her full powers.

I grabbed the flag, seizing the victory! As i marched back to school, all of the other students, includingly and begrudgingly the gothiks, applauded me for my battle tactics and strategies.

 **0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x00x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x**

 **AN:** that ends the battle arc


	9. Chapter 10

**AN:** XxSunShinexX got better! thanks guyse huggies owo also this chaptar ties up loose ends

 **0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x00x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x**

"Yes shes a cocoon." I confessed to my bffs Cheryaa and Losha.

I was wearing a karty perry t-shirt with "CALIFORNIA DREAM" written in the front in vaporwave, a cute angelpiss hat and leather jeans. Cheryyya was wearing a GIANT scarf, all around her body/face, she looked like a cute version of a cross between a mummy and samara from the ring. Loisa was wearing a pink fishnet swimsuit she made herself, with a ballet skirt she was wearing tons of pink makeup so she looked like ms couter from the golden compass (slay queen slay).

"Iconic." She said, contemplative. I notice Cheryna had a paned look on her face tho.

"Ok gurl spill the seeds." I said.

"I musntn't... but I will because youre my bffs (thanks)"

"I... ... ... ...used to be gothick!.!.!" she said, tearfully

"WHAT" i said. "omg cheryiia, are you corrupted?!"

"No no" she laughed. "Misley the Usul threatened me into becoming gothik but its not really an issue anymore because now u know her secret and she cant blackmail me anymore LOL" she said, reliefed.

"kawaii." we said (we all knew japanese)

"Sorry i gotta go, I gots Biology now." i goodbye'd.

"Byeeeeee"

I was making my way to biology when suddenly...Karrk the thief bumped into me!

"Hey Negg" he said. "I..." his cheek orbs flared "i heard the BKG is holding a contest in happy villag. Wanna go?"

My brusshicks turned an intense shade of red.

"ye..." i said, and ran away embarassed.

 **0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x00x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x**

 **AN:** isnt KAKRIN SO MISTERYOUS AND SAXY?! owo


	10. Chapter 11

**AN:** Xmas is almost here omg I fukkin looooove xmas (also i dont own the lyrics 2 the song)

 **0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x00x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x**

Kunrik the rif and I, nevis, were at the BKG concert. They started singing:

" _im just like you_

 _youre just like me_

 _thers somewhere else we'd rather be_

 _somewhere thats ours_

 _somewhere that dreams come true... .._ " we all moshed and waltzed to the tune.

"OMG, the BKG are soooooo smexy!" I pointed out

Suddenly kakri looked sad :C

"Hey its ok I don't like them better then YOU" (geddit like the game Better then YOU in neo lol)

We danced some more, never far from eachother

When the show was over we started driving back (kanrk has a sports kar) when suddentyl he drove into... ... ... ... .. the dARK FORSEST!

 **0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x00x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x**

 **AN:** next chapter will have themes bewear


	11. Chapter 12

**AN:** this chapter will have themes bewear

 **0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x00x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x**

"KAREKAN! why are you driving us into the DANK FOREST?!"

"youll see" he said

"karki are you a GOFF!?" I said, disgustingly

"no no its ok its ok youll see youll see..." he said, misteryouly in a sexy way

We arrived in a small clearing, surrounded by fairy lights. The grass beneath my feet was velvety like some sort of cloth. He grabbed me by my hand and led me to the middle of the clearing as we got off the car. He looked at me with his wise gelert eyes.

"Hey Nevis do you wanna.." he blushed "kiss" (AN: omg xxSunshinexx its finally ahppening AAAAAA)

"omG KAKRIN" I gurted, surprised. "of course I do" i whispered because he meant the world 2 me. "When did you fall in love?"

"I watch you sleep every night" he said, romantically. "since the windows in your dorm dont lock i sneak in and protect you at night..."

"Oh kakrin why didnt you tell me before?" i said, feeling more faint than I usually do

"I was too shy..." he answered, cutely, in a way that melted my heart

suddenly... ... we jumped in eachudder! His super long fingers brushed against my face as I looked at into his tender eyes I started caressing the fur on his face, drawing perfect circles with my fingers. He started salivating "oH SHINE SHINE" he moaned as his fingers reached for my cheeks and he started pinching them softly when SUDDENLY we made out keenly against a tree, as he carefully placed his long tong atop mine. We frenched passively for a couple minutes when I started caressing his velvety, noodlelike dog ears as he grabbed my shoulder. We made out for a couple minutes when sudeenly... ... ...

"the FUCK are you doin?" it was... ... mISERY THE USUL!1!

 **0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x00x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x**

 **AN:** OMGGG NEVIS AND KANREN ARE PERFECT FOR EACHOTTER AAAAAA sorry its just that this was the part I was most excited to write (XxSunSHinexX is also very very very very excited about this ship like even more than I except thats impossible LOL) so I skipped some filler so they could be together b4 the xmas episode


	12. Chapter 13

**AN:** hte XMAS EPISONDEE AAAAAAA

 **0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x00x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x**

"what is the meaning of this" said professor Jazan (he was also a witch and he taught desert magic)

"THEY WERE MAKNG OUT!? IN?! THE DARK FOREST?!" said Misery the Usul. She had hurried to the castle to tell on us and now Nevis and Konrik, Mistery the usul were in prof. Jazen's office.

"WOT? this is unexcusable you idiotic morons, this is ILLEGAL" prof said.

"YEAH BUT WERE IN LOVE CAN'T YOU SEE?" confessed konra, all romantic.

Prof. Jazan: "..." there was a brief silence "very well you may go to your dormitories" Jazan said, understatenly.

We flipped Ministry the Usul off and went to our dormitories, where... ... .. a SURPRISE XMAS PARTY WAS GOING ON

"Omg" I said

"merry XMAS!" my bffs greeted me.

We exchanged gifts (I got a magic spell book, a crystal ball, a purple scarf/necklace encrusted with opals & sapphires (my favorite gems(geddit like steven inverse) in the whole world) and, of course, an ugly xmas sweater but everyone said it looked kinda cute and sexy on me). Then we went in the fireplace to watch movies and eat cookies.

"hey" it was Artemis the dirt fairy. "wanna hang with me & jerdana?"

"sure" I said. Artemis (formerly illusen but she found her spirit name and its Artemis) and Jerdana Coulter (from the altador plots) were also 2 of my bffs

"Kawaii." I said "Heynk this is Kasdrn, my bffoyfriend (bff + boyfriend)" I said, looking at him tenderly with my eyes. He had such beautiful carmel eyes that pierced my flesh like ribbonwire.

Oh also I was wearing a cute Santa claus costume made of verna, but instead of pure red it had fancy fur details that shifted colors with the light. My santa claus outfit had little silver bells in the shape of little jumping sheep. I had enchanted them to jumple around me occasionaly, making tiny silvery noises that filled the room with musicality. Karne was wearing his usual thife clothes, but all red and white like a candy cane. He was also wearing tiny antlers like one of santa's meese, so it looked like he belonged to me and it was cute and matchy. Artery was wearing her usual green clothing, but it had red paint splattered cutely all over it. She was wearing red makeup and stuff, and she also hanged tiny candycanes on her wings. Jrdana was wearing her usual sun-and-moon dress, but it was White and Gold and instead of a sun and moon (geddit like pokemon sun & moon) it was a xmas tree and a baby jesus, and she hanged christmas ornaments in her hair. Cherya was wearing the most sexay clothes you can imagine, it was a green and silver corset and matching bikini lace with HIGH heels with real pine tree details. Lisha was wearing a giant xmas paintbrush cosplay, and it dripped with paint. She wore matching red glasses.

anyway I went to hang with my best friends in the whole world, and we carolled and ate cookies and marshmallows and it was the best night ever! I fell asleep in Knasj's embrace as I heard everyone singing.

 **0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x00x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x**

 **AN:** WHOA big big episonde but wasnt it cUTE, also merry xmas 2 the readers and xxsunshinexx (my gurllllll) and BYG HUGGIES OWO


	13. Chapter 14

**0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x00x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x**

 **Chapter 14: Fallout**

"Sup binch" It was Cheira. she was wearing pink ribbons kind of like in that one anime (email me if you want the pic) and low high heels.

"hey" I answered boubaly.

"Karku is at the dorm door; he wants to see u" she said, and left. I asnwered the door. It was.. ... Karnk!

"Hey love" I said.

"Hey sexy" He said.

He reached out for my face with his long fingers, gelid to the touch. He touched only the tips of his fingernails on my face, as his tongue darted out of his mouth and into mine, like an angry, passionate anteater looking for ants. Our lips locked as super-long gelert ears wrapped around me like velvet ribbons. It was paradise... ... . when suddenly my crystal ball started ringing and i looked into it and I saw karnh, stealing the faery Portal from the school!

"U FUKER!" I shooted at him with my full voice

"NEVIS WAIT" Karni said but I knew too much. Limpid tears started rolling down my cheeks, coincidently in the exact same place he was caressing earlier

Karns was USING me! He just wanted to get his grubby dog paws on the booty of the castle, and I gave away its secrets! I betrayed principal Fyora oh oh what should I do" I thought, miserably. I even considered doin drugs because I was so sad! (I didnt tho bcause im not gothick)

"NEVIL!" Karnek called. I cast a telepotator spell that sent him to hell for awhile, i didnt want to face him now. I was mad at my self and his self all the same, because we were soo in love that our souls had merged in 1 (I knew that bcause principal fyora told me). My head started spinning and I blacked out.

 **0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x00x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x**

 **AN:** are they gonna BRAKE UP?! what will happen next keep in tune ;)


	14. Chapter 15

**0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x00x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x**

 **Chapter 14: Fallout Aftermath**

I woke up in a cemtry.

"Where am I?" i asked

"You're in the cmetery" it was... ... .. Misetry the Usul! and her evil lackey Carnation the poogle.

"UNHAND ME AT ONCE" I exighed.

Mistry the usul and Carnation the poogle just laughed sadistically.

"No darling" she said, evilly. "you know too much"

I remembered how I discovered she was secretly a coccoon of darkness (a CoD is a gothick who became posessed by evil entities in exchange 4 dark powers)

"You see, I am the CoD of the most powerful evilest spirit, the DARKEST FAIRY"

"NO" i screamed as a burning sensation, almost like a natural instinct, acted on me.

"Yes..." she chuckled mutely "and that vision you had in your crystal ball? of Kfarn stealing the portal? HE DIDNT DO IT HAHAHAHAHA" she cackled darkly. "I IMPLANTED IT IN THE BALL! TWAS A FAKE VISION HAHAHAHA he was the one protecting the faery portal from me ALL ALONG!1!"

"kankar..." i sobbed mutely

"yes! YES! and now that YOU have teleportatled him away, its all MINE!" she pontificated her wand at me, shouting the name of a powerful dark spel "CRUXTAGRAM"

For some reason it had no effect in me. I instinctively knew that since I shared my merged soul with krasn, his love was shielding me from evil.

"WOT" misteyr the usual said. "whaTEVER carnation the poogle, take care of this" she said and looked at me with dead crimson eyes "youll se why we call him carnation" she mused mirely, and teleported away.

"you DO know what carnation means right" Carnation the poogle asked me.

"no..." I was still in shok.

"it means MASSACRE! NOW DIE" he jumped at me with his axe

 **0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x00x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x**

 **AN:** cliffhanger mwhahaha also i knew karkin was still in luv with mevis also warning next episode will contain maturealso huggies to the readers! owo


End file.
